Run, Lola, Run
by Aneeta
Summary: A new British girl arrives at McKinley High and gets attention from the Glee Club, changing a little bit of everybody's lives  with all characters
1. Confort Zone

Ok everybody, this is my first fanfic and I basically had the Idea after "Never Been Kissed". Now, some nice warnings to everybody:

I have absolutely **no clue **about ratings and English. Because:

I'm from Brazil, so I speak Portuguese naturally, but I really like English (and the UK), and I know that everybody will be able to understand, so.

Ratings are different over here. I don't get the whole PG-13 thing, and I don't get ratings either

So, if you want to review and give me a hand, I would love to hear your comments :D

_**THIS HAS NO CRACKSHIPS OR WHATEVERS! **_I'm acting as if it was real Glee, so y'all see: Finchel, Sam/Quinn, Mike/Tina, and etc. Yes, perhaps I'll do some Klaine (although I really want me some Kurtofsky), and maybe Mercedes will get laid, but if you are hoping to see shit like Sam/Puck's balls, that won't happen.

Glee is all from Fox and Ryan Murphy and the writers.

SUE ROCKS.

That's it. Enjoy the show!

**Chapter 1 – "****I'm pushing you out of your confort zone"**

The class bell rang and Mr. Schuester started writing on the board of the Glee room. While he was writing, several conversations were happening:

"Finn, you have to understand that, in order to that relationship work, we just have to learn a little bit more about each other.", Rachel said, in her always serious tone.

"Rach, I know that, you told me this a thousand times, but why do you want to learn how to play football? And, why, WHY do I have to see Burlesque with you? Wasn't all that Britney enough, you still want me to have some Christina?" – replied a tired Finn.

* * *

"Oh my god Kurt! I just can't believe you went over the Dalton Academy! This bullying policy they have is amazing! And, gee, Katy Perry? Teenage Dream, indeed, girl!" – Mercedes said, whipping her hair back'n'forth

"I know! And Blaine, oh god. How can I explain Blaine? He was so hot while giving me pieces of advice, and, oh 'Cedes, you just have to see the CUTEST message he sent me!" Kurt spoke, in awe!

"Oh, Kurt. I prayed so much for this to happen to you! But you know what would be real perfect? If he kissed you! Yeah, your first kiss! But don't let that troll Karofsky see, or he'll kick you and Blaine to death! That stupid homophobe…" She said back

"Oh, Mercedes", Kurt replied, reminding himself to catch up things with her

* * *

Tina and Mike were making out at the corner chairs. They stopped a moment to catch their breaths.

"You know what I like about you, Mike? Abs. I could really wash my clothes in those boys." Tina was basically drooling, etc. etc.

"Tina, I think Artie's looking" Mike said, looking a little bit scared.

"Don't care." – she was really turned on – "Less Talk. More Tongue."

And then they got back to the snogging.

* * *

Artie didn't really care. He was investing over Brittany, and Puck was helping him.

"Dude, understand. You're helping me with Geometry, right? See Brittany as one figure. She has two big circles on her chests! I know. I've been there, remember? You just gotta do your math to find their centers! Easy. And the Puck here" – points to himself – " will help you."

"Yeah" – Artie tried to understand – "You just compared dots with nipples. If that helps you to learn, ok. But why are you doing this for me?"

"If I show I'm good, Santana will let me get into her pants again. And I really like waffles."

"I'm only buying you waffles if you fail the test."

"You sure?" Puck stares at him, showing that he can be bad.

* * *

Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Sam are all talking, together.

"Q., is really good to have you back at the Cheerios. I know we haven't spoken during, hm, your baking bun, but I'm real happy. Now. Because, before, hm, you have to understand. I was the head cheerleader. You stole it from me, bitch." – Santana said, a little bit mad – "but I'm not resented anymore." And she smiled, a very bitchy smile

"Yeah, Quinn. It's cool, you know. Your name says it all. Quinn. Queen." Brittany digests "And he's very pretty." She goes on. "I like his lady lips. They remind me of my sister."

Quinn and Sam are just speechless.

"Yeah" – Quinn says – "Uhm, thanks. I'll just, hm, stay here"

Sam grabs a pack on his school bag

"Ranch Doritos anyone?"

* * *

Mr. Schue starts talking:

"Hello everybody! So, the Sectionals are coming and we just gotta push further. We gotta do things nobody has seen before! So, I'm pushing you out of your confort zone. Every week, now, we'll do different. R&B, Funk Carioca, Gospel, a little bit of everything. It'll be a training for the Nationals."

Everybody gets scared, and Rachel stands up and starts talking:

"But, Mr. Schue, if we get out of our confort zone, we'll stink! And stinking doesn't win the Nationals!"

"Neither doing musical songs in all three fases, Rach. Mr Schue has a point. Let's hear it! Seat down!" Finn replies and Rachel sits, annoyed.

"Thanks, Finn. So, does anybody knows what is Punk Rock?" Will asks.

Finn raises his hand sky-high. But Brittany is faster:

"Puck."

Everybody doesn't get it. Kurt says:

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what?"

"Puck is strong and tough. Like a rock. And he has a Mohawk. Like a Punk. He is a Punk Rock"

Everybody just moans for Brittany's lack of brightness, specially Kurt and Mercedes, but Mr. Schue just laughs. He opened his mouth to talk, but when he was starting to talk, Emma Pillsbury gets in the room.

"Will, can I have a word with you and the kids?" She says, with her eyes open wide as always.

"Sure, Emms! The stage is yours" And Will gives her his seat.

"Well, guys, there's this new student that will be here for two weeks and she's from England." Emma starts. But everybody gets excited.

"OMG WE HAVE AN ACCENT. PUT THE ACCENT IN THE MUSICAL SONGS AND BAM. WE'LL LEAVE BUT STILL STAY IN OUR CONFORT ZONE" Rachel says.

"Please be hot, please be hot, please be hot" Puck also says.

"I really hope she makes good use of all those Stella McCartney and Tom Ford stores. If she doesn't, 'Cedes, we'll make over her!" Kurt says, and then he and Mercedes high-five

Emma goes on:

"Yeah, she is from a glee club over her school, and I told her I would introduce her to you guys, but I just missed her! She completely disappeared!"

And, from nowhere, a skinny blonde figure jumped from behind the closet that was intended to Sue keeps her trophies and yelled:

"BOOO!"

Everybody yelled. Mike fell from his chair.

She smiled and said:

"I'm sorry. I really love big entrances."

Ok, it's a little bit long. But I hope you'll review and enjoy! In the next chapter, we'll meet this new student. WITH A SONG.


	2. England is an Island

Ok, I had given up on this, but I saw all your kind (1) reviews and favoritations (what?) and that motivated me! I thank you all and, well, let's go!

* * *

**Chapter 2: "England is an Island. Not in a cool Hawaii way, but better than Greenland"**

Everybody was scared by the girl. She was really pretty, though. Blonde, with a Nicki Minaj-esque hair cut. Kurt whispered to Mercedes:

"I love this girl, look at her! Diesel black pants, ankle boots by L.A.M.B., Karen Millen top and a Diane Von Furstenberg jacket! And oh my god once I gave a bid on eBay for that Alexander McQueen clutch. God bless her."

"You know I didn't get nothing that you said now, right?" Mercedes replied.

"Sssh, you two over there!" Mr. Schue said. "So, would you mind presenting yourself?" He asked to the girl, who looked straight to his eyes, making him notice that she had eyes of different colors, one hazel-green and one blue.

"Oh, yes, sure!" she said. "I'm Lola Hayworth – no, I'm not related to the famous actress – and I'm from Colchester, which is the oldest town in England. By the way, England is an Island. Not in a cool Hawaii way, but better than Greenland. Colchester is really near London, and in the weekends I used to go there to have some fun, heh. I really like musicals, my favorite is Grease and I'm one of the lead singers of my school's glee club! We already won Nationals twice!" Lola continued, really happy.

"So if you are so cool, living in Britain and being the coolest kid in the universe, what are you doing in Lima, Ohio?", Puck verbalized what everyone was thinking.

"Well, **you**." Lola started to answer, realizing she didn't know Puck's name, but still went on " My school had this program of sending some students to schools around the world to see the reality of other teenagers and I was given Lima! I really liked here, it's different. I mean, it's no Hollywood. And it didn't even cross my head the possibility of somebody there discovering my talents and casting me to the remake of Cleopatra and it finishing with me married to Leonardo DiCaprio and winning an Oscar," to what everybody eyed each other with awkward looks, including Lola herself, before going on "but you all look interesting. I can't hardly wait to hanging out with you!" She finished with a smile

"Wow, that was cool!" Will, Emma and the New Directions applauded, except for Rachel, who jumped off her chair and yelled:

"I NEED A PROOF! SING TO US, NOW!"

"Hey, rude! What the fuck?" Santana jumped back, being a little bit held by Sam.

"Santana, watch your language! But, uhm, Rachel, what?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I don't want another Jesse St. James around here. Not another spy. So, she better show us if she can sing."

"If she can sing, that means that she is a spy? But she just said she got Nationals twice!" Tina replied, sympathetic to the foreigner.

"You people look like you obviously had some major issues with fellow glee clubers. But I'm not afraid of you, sweetie." Lola also replied, and then, addressing to the band:

"Do you guys know Runnin' Wild? By Marilyn Monroe?"

The band shook their heads.

"Well, it's ok. So, could you please lend me your ukulele?" she asked.

And getting her ukulele, she started playing and singing:

"_Running wild, lost control.__  
__Running wild, mighty bold.__  
__Feeling gay, reckless too,__  
__carefree mind all the time, never blue."_

Everybody started twisting around here, who was smiling. Rachel was with her face on the ground._  
_

"_Always going, don't know where,_

_always showing..I don't care!"_

And then everybody looked at her, who stopped playing and just sang, in incredibly perfect notes, going from deep to high:

"_Don't love nobody, it's not worthwhile.__  
__All alone, running wild!"_

After a huge round of applause, everybody went outside with Lola, and Finn yelled:

"BREADSTIX Y'ALL!"

"WOOHOOO" everyone shouted back. The lights were shut down, the doors were closed.

"HEY! I'M STILL HERE!" Rachel, sitted, shouted.

* * *

So, you guys, thanks so much for reading and I really loved seeing that someone read this jelly and liked it! It is a very short chapter and it is intended to be so. I'm sorry for the lousy English and for the long. I was in test week so, I'm sorry. I'll update ASAP now that I'm in vacation. And oh, next chapter Lola and Brittany will talk, and Lola will teach her differences by singing more! And Lola will meet Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams.


	3. What 'vanilla' is?

(The next day)

The bell rang at McKinley High and the whole New Directions was there. Lola entered the room and sat next to Rachel, who was still denying her existence. Kurt went to talk to her, trying to be friendly in a non-creepy way. He slowly approached her, and once he caught her attention, he started talking:

"Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel. I don't know if you remember me, we did a sing-a-long of…" he started, but Lola got in his way.

"Believe, by Cher, last night at Breadstix! Yeah, I remember that! Your voice sounded soo auto-tuned!" Lola said, with a huge smile.

"Well, uhm, my voice is good but I don't have a lot of coaching, so…" Kurt tried to reply but once again Lola interrupted.

"No, it ruled! You were dazzling! How's it going?"

"Amazing!" Kurt said laughing "I'm so thrilled of having you here. I saw yesterday after Breadstix your number at last year's Nationals of 'Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friends' and it amazed me. How long are you staying?" He asked.

"I don't know. I think 2 months only. I need a really good reason to stay here. I mean, not that I didn't like here, but I can get homesick, you know?" She said.

"Well, you're in my French class, right? That's a start!" Kurt tried to convince her, to what she laughed and said:

"Oh, doll, you're so sweet!"

* * *

Mr. Schue arrived and started talking:

"Hey, fellas!" - Everybody shut it - "Lola's arrival made me think of something. Most groups over at Sectionals do the traditional 'All American Group' performance. You know, only American groups and songs, trying to be patriot. So let's give a start in this "No More Confort" thing. This week's task is to do a presentation by non-American groups or solo artists. You can do it by yourselves or gather up! But I need to know the groups by the end of the day, ok? I'm teaching Spanish in the Room 12 on the last time, so, you can meet me there ok?"

Everybody was excited for the idea, except for Santana, who raised her hand and asked:

"But, Mr. Schue? What do you mean? Like, what if Lola wants in?"

"Santana," – Will said – "I'm ahead of you. I asked yesterday Lola to help. So she's doing now an American song, since it's not usual to her. By the way, what are you doing, Lola?" he asked.

"I asked Artie a little help, and he suggested me something by Rihanna. So I chose 'What's my Name? (Oh Na Na)' and I hope he can help me again!" Lola gave him the song sheet and they started:

_Lola:_

_Oh na na, what's my name?  
Oh na na, what's my name?  
Oh na na, what's my name?  
Oh na na, what's my name?  
Oh na na, what's my name?  
What's my name? What's my name?_

Artie sang to Brittany and Lola, sharing his attention to both:_  
_

_I heard you good with them soft lips  
Yeah you know word of mouth  
The square root of 69 is 8 something  
Cuz I've been tryna work it out, oooow  
Good weed, white wine  
I come alive in the night time  
Okay, away we go  
Only thing we have on is the radio  
Ooooh, let it play, say you gotta leave  
But I know you wanna stay  
You just waiting on the track to finish girl  
The things we could do in twenty minutes girl  
Say my name, say my name  
Wear it out, its getting hot, crack a window, air it out  
I can get you through a mighty long day  
Soon as I go the text you gon right is gon say?_

And then Lola sang, doing a fantastic Rihanna impersonation:_  
_

_Not everybody knows how to work my body  
Knows how to make me want it  
Boy you stay up on it  
You got that something that keeps me so off balance  
Baby you're a challenge, lets explore your talent_

_Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you  
Cause you just my type, Oh na na na na.  
I need a boy to really take it over  
Looking for a girl to put you work out  
Oh, wow, oh oh. Oh, wow, oh oh._

_Oh na na, what's my name?  
Oh na na, what's my name?  
Oh na na, what's my name?  
What's my name? What's my name?_

_Baby you got me, aint nowhere that I'd be  
Then with your arms around me  
Back and forth you rock me  
So I surrender, to every word you whisper  
Every door you enter, I will let you in_

_Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you  
Cause you just my type, Oh na na na na.  
I need a boy to really take it over  
Looking for a girl to put you work out  
Oh, wow, oh oh. Oh, wow, oh oh._

_You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out  
Thats why you take me, way past the point of turning me on  
You bout to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind_

_Oh na na, what's my name?  
Oh na na, what's my name?  
Oh na na, what's my name?  
Oh na na, what's my name?  
Oh na na, what's my name?  
What's my name? What's my name?_

And everybody stood up, singing with Lola:_  
_

_Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you  
Cause you just my type, Oh na na na na.  
I need a boy to really take it over  
Looking for a girl to put you work out  
Oh, wow, oh oh. __Oh, wow, oh oh._

The Bell rang again, and everybody went to their classes. Lola gave a kiss in Artie's cheek and left with Tina, since they had Math class together.

* * *

Brittany was really staring at Lola, who just couldn't pay attention over the teacher during the History class because of that. After the class was dismissed, Brittany went to lunch and Lola followed her.

"Is there something wrong?" Lola kindly asked.

"You're weird." Brittany answered.

"And why would that be?" Lola asked as they sat together after grabbing their foods.

"You speak funny. Like, yesterday at Breadstix, you asked the lady 'what sorts of sweets do you have?' It made me think. And when I think my head hurts. Then it stops. Then I see the sky with sheeps instead of clouds. Then I sleep." Brittany replied.

"Hm. Ok, Brittany, sometimes people can talk a little bit different. That's normal, we live in different countries and our English is not the same. Oh my god, I know the perfect song for this. It's pretty simple. You think of some words and I tell you how we speak them in the British way ok? But, oh, please try to rhyme. You won't have to think a lot, hm kay?" Lola said "So," and she started as an example:

_You say _(and pointed to Brittany, who said) _eether and I say either (_points herself and goes on)

_You say neether and I say nyther;__  
__Eether, eyether, neether, nyther,__  
__Let's call the whole thing off!__  
__You like potato and I like potahto,__  
__You like tomato and I like tomahto;__  
__Potato, potahto, tomato, tomahto!__  
__Let's call the whole thing off!__  
__But oh! If we call the whole thing off,__  
__Then we must part.__  
__And oh! If we ever part,__  
__Then that might break my heart!_

_(_And Brittany starts)_  
__So, if you like pajamas and I like pajahmas,__  
__I'll wear pajamas and give up pajahmas.__  
__For we know we need each other,__  
__So we better call the calling off off.__  
__Let's call the whole thing off!__  
_

(And both go)

_You say laughter and I say lawfter,__  
__You say after and I say awfter;__  
__Laughter, lawfter, after, awfter,__  
__Let's call the whole thing off!__  
__You like vanilla and I like vanella,__  
__You, sa's'parilla and I sa's'parella;__  
__Vanilla, vanella, Choc'late, strawb'ry!__  
__Let's call the whole thing off!__  
__But oh! If we call the whole thing off,__  
__Then we must part.__  
__And oh! If we ever part,__  
__Then that might break my heart!__  
__So, if you go for oysters and I go for ersters__  
__I'll order oysters and cancel the ersters.__  
__For we know we need each other,__  
__So we better call the calling off off!__  
__Let's call the whole thing off!_

"Did you get it now, Brittany?" Lola asked

"Oh, yeah, that was cool. But I don't know what vanilla is." Brittany said.

"Oh, well. So let's have a lawfter while you show me the school, ok?" Lola asked and both went out, hanging out on McKinley.

* * *

So, I had a brainstorm yesterday and decided to write all this. Next chapter Lola will meet the bullies of McKinley High and we'll see the first part of people doing their weekly's task, with Puck trying to get Quinn's heart back and asking Kurt and Rachel's help to do so! Stay tuned!


	4. NO CHAPTER, AN IMPORTANT READER SURVEY

This is not a real chapter, but something I really want to know, so please, all I want is a little bit of attention. Plus, if you don't read this now, you'll miss previews of the next chapter!

So, all I want to know is a simple survey among the readers. I have 7 questions that I'd like y'all to answer. Simple:

**Country that you live:**

**Glee ships:**

**The best about my fic:**

**The worst about my fic:**

**Favorite music artists:**

**Other interests besides Glee (tv,movies,books):**

**Suggestions:**

See? That's it. It won't hurt, ok?

So, here's two previews:

"Rachel was really… trashy. Then, again, it fitted the character. Kurt was also doing his character and was in the 'ship', looking scared by Rachel's Lucy. Puck, differently, was just looking to Quinn, portraying the melancholy of his character that, like him had also lost a child."

Ok, a little bit heavy, but if you join the pieces you'll learn what song will Rachel, Kurt and Puck do together to their Glee task!

And, another one:

"Lola looked straight in his eyes. They met. His green eyes with her eyes. They clicked, basically. She thought he was really different, and felt a little week in the knees. He felt his heart melting, and from that moment, he knew he was doomed."

Again, quite heavy! This chapter will be really unusual from the normal tone I use. But I promise, DIS GON BE GUUUD!


	5. Who do you think you are, God?

Puck's POV:

Since the crazy Lolita's arrival, everything at Glee club has gone mad. And I mean, I love Glee. I'm Glee's self-proclaimed ambadassador. But, for the first time since I joined, I have absolutely no clue about what the fuck I'm going to do about this assignment.

By the way, things are going down in the dumps for the Puckerone over here. First thing that I find out when I leave juvie is that my Queen is with the new guy with the big mouth. I didn't even know that she liked that sort of thing. But at the time, I was like: "Ok, she's with someone, don't care. She gotta move on, man! Just like I did."

So, afterwards I went to some random hotel with Santana. I mean, everybody in McKinley, including freaks like Suzy Pepper, know that me and Santana are "fuck buddies". So, this morning I threw some small talk about.

"Ay, mami. I'd like to get it on with you today. After my eggos, your lovin' was the thing I missed the most during my time in juvie."

I had her at "ay". She basically said to me the name of an hotel and said she would be a little late because of her Cheerios training, but that she could meet me there. And I went, totally excited. I was gonna get laaaid!

I stopped at a drugstore and bought some condoms. I mean, nobody knows that, but I never got to do my vasectomy. I chickened out. I got there, saw that everything was clean, but when the doc said that he had to CUT my thing I went nuts. No pun intend. But I had to leak the story anyway, or else I'd never get laid again. Chicks are terrified of guys that get teen girls pregnant.

So, there I was. I was laying on the bed, shirtless, totally pumped up, when I noticed one thing.

The bed sheets.

The same type that Quinn's bed has. Quinn. She's hot. And sweet. And groovy.

But she's dating that guy. And I don't care.

A lot.

I mean, if you rather staying with a random dude that you know for only six weeks or something like that, than with the guy you had this whole history...totally cool with it.

Except not. I'M HER FUCKING BABY'S DADDY!

And that's when I first really thought of Beth. I spent the whole vacation trying to forget the fact I had a daughter in this world somewhere and her mother didn't want to stay with me because of the rough year she had had. Also she said she needed to be a little more self-centered and that she didn't want to date anybody because of that. So I forgot, and just buried my feelings real deep.

And that had worked until now. She's such an hypocrite. Way to "not date anyone", you whore. I love you.

Wait. If she IS dating someone, that means that she can date. And that means open season. I got it. I'm going to sing her a song! Think, Puck. What romantic, Jew and non-American artist you can sing a song by for this week's assignment?

Wait. She's as Catholic as the Pope. Doing a Jewish song won't help you.

Shit.

And then I heard the bell. Santana was at the door. I answered, said "Hola" and sat on the bed. Girl jumped on me and started to kiss my neck. Oh yeah, I forgot why I came here for. Just hope she doesn't leave a hickey.

She started to undo my belt, but before she finished I jumped and said: "No!". I held my head to protect it from the huge bitch slap I thought Santana would give me, but instead she looked at me and said with the sweetest voice ever:

"Hey, what happened? Everything alright, stud?"

"Uhm, not really. I'm not in the mood anymore." I said, and then, as if she was freaking Kimora's Box or whatever the name is, she just hugged me.

"It's ok! We can just hang out... By the way, I want to talk to you. Sit down, ok?"

I'm here, sitting down. Ok, go on, Santana. Start talking.

"Noah," WHOA NOAH? NO ONE CALLS ME THAT! SHIT GONNA GET REAL? "I've been thinking. We always get together and then fall apart, you know? We never really tried something more, and you know what? I'm sixteen and never had a serious boyfriend. Do you get what I'm saying? Or do you need me to spell it out for you?"

Whoa. Wait. GIRL ME NO GUSTA TU. AT ALL.

"So, we could, you know, give it a try. You're a football player and I'm a Cheerio. It's perfect."

LIKE ME AND QUINN CRAY-CRAY BITCH. God, what do I do?

"Hey, you" she said. "You don't need to answer now. Just lay down here with me! Order me a burger while I see what is on the TV, kay? Chill, Puckerone"

I'M SCREWED. I have no songs, and a chica that is into me, but I'm not into her.

So, I grabbed my phone, while she turned on the TV. I was almost dialing the last number when I heard it. That's it. That's the song I'm doing. But I might need a little help? Where are the two divas I need right now?

(end of Puck's POV)

* * *

Lola and Mercedes were walking down the hall, discussing about the best Destiny's Child era. Mercedes kept talking:

"I mean, I know that this new DC comeback they were Double as fierce they were before Beyoncé's solo, you know? But girl, they had LaToya. And that girl knew how to sing. But they fired her ass and now? Nobody knows who she is, but nobody knows who the other two are. God, I'm talking so much! I'm sorry Lola, please say something!"

"Cedes, I'm enjoying this so much! I've never seen you like this before!" Lola said

"I know! I mean, I had fun with Kurt, but he sometimes can be very girly! And with you, I just... I feel like I can say anything without being redirected into Mariah Carey or being looked with a strange face!" Mercedes replied

" I get it, Mercedes. It's nice to have a change in a while, but you need to remember who always stood by you, ok?" Lola reminded her.

"Yeah, I know. But, hey, you know what? I'm so happy that nothing can ruin it!"

SPLASH!

Karofsky and Azimio gave a slushie facial to Mercedes, each with their own slushie. Azimio yelled at her after they had soaked her.

"Yeah, girl, walking with a hot blonde doesn't make you hotter, it just makes you more ugly!"

"Why don't you go to your Glee club to sing about how much of a loser you are? Wait, you already do it EVERYDAY!" Karofsky continued.

"Yeah, she sings better than the last girl that gave you a blow job!" Lola yelled, to which half of the corridor laughed. Karofsky and Azimio made their way in her direction. She kept talking before they had the chance to do anything else.

"Oh, and that yell she gave? Don't be impressed. She was just terrified. She couldn't see your tiny, tiny dick hidden under that HUGE LAYER of fat that your belly is."

"Who are you? You can't talk to me like that, you bitch" Azimio threatened her.

"Two can play this game, just so that you know." Lola gave him a fake smile, without even talking to Dave Karofsky and went with Mercedes into the bathroom, in order to get her cleaned up.

"Hey, Lola, thanks. That was one of the dirtiest comebacks I've ever heard. They must be sooo pissed!" Mercedes said.

"I feel so bad now! I hate using foul language, but those two deserved it!" She replied, while finishing to clean Mercedes "I'm done here. Let's go! I really want to see Kurt, Rachel and Puck doing Sweeney Todd!"

"Oh, that will be a train wreck. Kurt – ok. Rachel – meh, but ok. Puck? It doesn't sound right!" Cedes told her.

"I know! That's why it'll be great!"

* * *

*In the Auditorium*

The stage was quite foggy. The fog disappeared and allowed us to see Kurt standing on a ship on the left side of the stage, singing Anthony's Johanna:

(Kurt:) feel you, Johanna, I feel you. I was half convinced I'd waken, Satisfied enough to dream you. Happily I was mistaken, Johanna. I'll steal you, Johanna, I'll steal you.

I'll steal you, Johanna, I'll steal you. Do they think that walls can hide you? Even now, I'm at your window. I am in the dark beside you, Buried sweetly in your yellow hair! I feel you, Johanna, And one day I'll steal you! Til I'm with you and, I'm with you there, Sweetly buried in your yellow hair!

Johanna!

And then the lights moved to the right side of the stage, they showed us Puck sat in a chair and dressed as Sweeney. He stood up, looked straight at Quinn and sang.

(Puck:)And are you beautiful and pale, With yellow hair, Like her? I'd want you beautiful and pale The way I've dreamed you were Johanna (together with Kurt) And if you're beautiful, what then, With yellow hair, Like wheat? I think we shall not meet again My little dove My sweet Johanna

(Kurt:) I'll steal you Johanna

(Puck:) Good-bye Johanna You're gone and yet you're mine

I'm fine Johanna I'm fine

(Kurt:)Johanna

Suddenly, Rachel gets in the theatre. Rachel was really…trashy. Then again, it fitted the character. Kurt was also in character and was inside the 'ship', looking scared by Rachel's version of Lucy. Puck on the other hand was just looking at Quinn, portraying the melancholy of his character that, like himself, had also lost a child.

(Rachel:)Smoke! Smoke! Sign of the Devil! Sign of the Devil! C'iy on fire! Witch! A witch! Smell that Sir? An evil smell! Ev'ry night at the Vesper's Bell! Smoke that comes from the mouth of Hell! C'iy on fire! C'iy on fire! Mischief! Mischief! Mischief!

(Puck:)And if I never hear your voice, My turtledove, My dear I still have reason to rejoyce, The way ahead is clear Johanna

(Kurt: ) I feel you Johanna

(Puck:)And in the darkness When I'm blind with what I can't forget It's always morning in my mind My little lamb My pet Johanna You stay Johanna (Kurt: Johanna) The way I've dreamed you are Oh look Johanna A star (Kurt: Buried sweetly in your yellow hair) A shooting star

(Rachel, pointing:)There! There!

Somebody! Somebody! Look up there! Didn't I tell you? Smell that air! C'iy on fire! Quick! Sir! Run and tell! More and more like a witch's spell! There it is! There it is! The unholy smell! Tell it to the Beadle, and police as well! Tell 'em! Tell 'em! Help! Please! City on fire! City on fire! Mischief! Mischief!

(Puck:)And though I'll think of you, I guess Until the day I die I think I miss you less and less As everyday goes by Johanna

(Kurt:)Johanna

(Puck)And you'd be beautiful and pale And look too much like her If only angels could prevail We'd be the way we were Johanna

(Kurt:)I feel you Johanna

Sweeney Todd: Wake up, Johanna Another bright red day We learn Johanna To say Good-bye

(Kurt:)I'll steal you

After they finished Puck hugged Kurt and Rachel, then looked at Mr. Schue and Lola, who were sitting next to Mr. Schue to help him judge how American their performance was.

Lola smiled and at them.

"Brilliant! British, but going on Broadway! I like that. No, actually, I love that. You all did great! And Puck, you sang with so much emotion, as if you were really singing to Johanna! How did you came up with that?" she asked

"That? Oh. I thought about someone I met a time ago and I'd like to see again." he said, faking a smile.

The truth was that Puck really needed to see Beth.

* * *

"No, stop! Let me go!" Kurt was yelling, but there was no one there who could help. Azimio and Karofsky were poking him, they way they always did

"Hey, Davey! Didn't you miss our boy Kurt? Playing without him wasn't the same!" Azimio said and punched Kurt, who fell down.

"Yeah, I really missed him." Karofsky looked at Kurt, who looked at him scared. Dave was preparing to kick him when both him and Azimio felt something cool on their heads.

"Made it especially for you!" They looked at Lola, holding two cups. For the first time in their lives, they had received a slushie facial.

Azimio raised his fist, but Karofsky held him and took him out of the way. Lola took her advantage and helped Kurt to stand up and run away. Before leaving with him, she yelled at both:

"AREN'T YOU ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES? WHAT KIND OF SELF-CONFIDENT PERSON DOES THAT TO SOMEONE? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, GOD?"

First she gave a look to Azimio, then Karofsky.

Lola looked straight in his eyes. They met. His green eyes with her eyes. They clicked, basically. She thought he was really different, and felt a little week in the knees. He felt his heart melting, and from that moment, he knew he was doomed.

"Uhm" Lola broke the ice "I think you can be better than that. Hope I don't need to put you back into your places again. See you two gentlemen around." and on that note, she left with Kurt.

"Lola, what happened?" Kurt said "You were on fire and then... calmed down. Were you scared?"

"No, honey." She replied "It's just that...calm and peaceful words can show more than anger. I hope that this left some impact on them. Wanna go somewhere?" she asked.

"Just get me out of here." Kurt pleaded.

And she took him out of there, hoping to leave her thoughts there as well.

* * *

Thanks for reading and answering the survey! Because of that, I got lots of suggestions and a beta-reader, MissTiquelle! I hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
